Emails are often sent with compressed and uncompressed files attached. The compressed file attachment can include multiple individual files and a file structure that organizes the individual files. When a user receives an email with a compressed file attached, the email application cannot provide a preview to each of the individual files included in the compressed file attachment. Further, the email application cannot provide access each one of the individual files in the compressed file attachment. When a user receives an email with an uncompressed file attached, the email application typically does not generate a preview of the uncompressed file until the user opens the email.
A typical email application requires the compressed file attachment to be downloaded before the contents of the compressed file attachment can be accessed or any of the individual files inside the compressed file attachment can be accessed or even previewed. The downloaded compressed file must then be decompressed and saved in the decompressed format before each of the individual files and file structure of the individual decompressed files can be accessed. Each of the individual decompressed files must be individually selected and accessed to be reviewed. The file structure provides the organization of the individual decompressed files included in the compressed file attachment. The file structure can only be accessed or even previewed after the compressed file attachment has been decompressed and the individual decompressed files and file structure have been saved.
The typical email application user experience is cumbersome and prevents seamless use and sharing of compressed file attachments.